The Bounty Book
Introduction The Bounty Book is more than just a simple book of bounties with the bounty posters of criminals in. Inside this book on the back of the posters is written encoded intelligence gathered from multiple sources, including: known associates, known distinctive physical marks, known distinctive mannerisms, known favourite clothing, known movements, known psycological traits and leanings, etc. All the entires in The Bounty Book are written in coded short-hand. This allow for masses of information to be stored whilst using as little space as possible. Only World Government employees are trained to read the coded short hand and as such only they can read it. The primary reason for copies of The Bounty Book being so rare is the method by which they are created. There is a central copy of The Bounty Book held in a secret secure World Government location. Although there are many copies they are technically considered to be one book. This is because the central copy of the book has been fed the Subako Subako no Mi and subsequent books are from a portion of this original book. This creates a "hive mind" network between the copies of the book, meaning that any alteration made to the central copy is mimicked by the copies that have been given out. This allows the World Govenment to correct the information their agents have available to them instantaneously without having to send out new copies of the page to each and every owner of the book. Appearance Every book is bound in a special kind of leather made from the hides of Manta Ray Sea Kings. This leather is full of a unique form of microbial life that prefers a specific set of atomospheric paramiters (heat, humindity and temperature). These microbes that live within the leather have evolved to apply chemical changes within the skin to create they're specific preferred environment. The preferred environment of these microbes also happens to be the perfect conditions for the presevation of papers. When the book is closed the mircobes release a chemical that causes the edges of the leather to seal creating an airtight containment within which they remove all uneccesary contaminants in rder to create their ideal environment. History The Bounty Book was originally created as part of a series of books created for use by high level World Government Agents and occasionally elite bounty hunters. The World Government employees are able to read the coded short hand, whilst the Bounty Hunters cannot. However they can get a World Government employee to translate the information encoded on the back of a page. The Bounty Book concept was an invention of ****, who spent a great deal of time thinking on how to make a constantly updating information network for use by World Government Agents. This allows for the top level hunters of criminals to almost always have up to date information on their targets. A method of ensuring that fewer agents are taken by surprise. Trivia * Thank you to Powerhouse411 for giving me the Subako Subako no Mi which allowed these items to change form just a simple book to a constantly up to date information network. * This page was originally the property of Kai-De-Avalon, but due to the popularity of the idea the page was changed to an open collaboration. Category:Item